A week of Terror
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Vegeta has to watch Trunks, and Bra for a week. Vegeta notices one day that Bra sucks her thumb so one day he...........................
1. Default Chapter

It was a quiet day in the house, of the company of Capsule Corps. Suddenly there was a loud crying sound coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms.  
  
From the kitchen, Vegeta yelled,"Brat! Shut up!"  
  
The cry silenced for a moment, then started up again.  
  
Growing angry Vegeta stomped up the stairs, and just as he opened the door, he saw Trunks snatching something from Bra.  
  
"You can't play with my video games,"he yelled.  
  
"I jus wanna see," she yelled trying to snatch it from him. But it proved to be impossible. Suddenly she started to cry.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, and went up to the two of them. "Why are you crying," he growled.  
  
"I jus wanna see his cotoler. But..but..he said noandIjustwannaseeitsoilookedatitbut-"  
  
Vegeta helded up his hand. "Bra its not yours. Trunks don't leave your shit out so she won't take it."  
  
Bra started crying again. He pointed a finger in her face. "You, stop that crying."  
  
She stopped crying for a moment, then yelled, "I miss mommy." She took off towards her room.  
  
Trunks looked at his dad. He could tell of the look on his face. He was about to yell. But a few seconds later his expression lightened. "Go to bed," he said then turned off the light, closing the door, and walking down the hall. He walked to Bra's door, and opened it.  
  
Inside Bra was lying down on her bed, with her blanket in hand. Her right thumb was in her mouth, and she was watching a show on t.v. with three little girls who could fly. When she heard the door open, she quickly sat up, and looked at Vegeta. She took her thumb out quickly.  
  
"Time for bed," he said in a low voice.  
  
"I am in bed," she said.  
  
"You have to take a bath," he said.  
  
"kay," she jumped off her bed, and took off towards the bathroom. Vegeta followed after.  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
"Daddy,"questioned Bra as was being tucked into bed.  
  
"Hmmm," he acknowledged.  
  
"Tell me a story," she questioned.  
  
"No," he said ready to leave.  
  
"Daddy," she questioned again.  
  
"What,"he said growing aggravated.  
  
"Tunks said that there is a monster in my closet."  
  
"He did, didn't her." He said growing more annoyed.  
  
Anytime Trunks told his little sister a scary story she ended up sleeping with Bulma, and him, or Vegeta would make her sleep with Trunks. She wouldn't most of the time, so she about 80% times she was told a story she'd go to her parents room.  
  
"He also told me that if I went to bed late the sand man will get me," she said ducking her self under her covers. Vegeta fished her out, covered her up, and went downstairs. He sat in the livingroom beginning to watch t.v.. Suddenly, the phone rang. Vegeta picked it up.  
  
"How are the kids,"she questioned.  
  
"A pain in the ass," he said.  
  
"I've called to tell you that I won't be home till Friday. It appears that bad weather has taken them aback."  
  
"Those weak son of a-" he stopped abrutally, and saw Bra enter the livingroom.  
  
He set the phone away from his ear, and said go to bed.  
  
She looked at him, and questioned,"Your talking to mommy."  
  
"Yes, now go to bed," he said, and suddenly found his hand phoneless.  
  
"Hi mommy"  
  
"Hi honey, are you being good"  
  
"Tunkswouldn'tletmeseehisgamesoidecidedtoseeitthendaddyyelled-"  
  
"Honey calm down. Tell me about it when I come back"  
  
"Kay love you, miss you"  
  
"I love you hun, now put daddy back on the phone"  
  
"Kay," she looked over at her father, and found that he was sleeping.  
  
"Mommy, daddy sleeping"  
  
"Ok, go to bed"  
  
"Kay, I love"  
  
"Love you to"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye," she hung up the phone. She went over to the quilt, and blanket shelf, and took off three blankets. She took them over to her daddy, and put two of them on her. She put her thumb in her mouth, and put on cartoon channel, and sat next to her daddy. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Bye," she hung up the phone. She went over to the quilt, and blanket shelf, and took off three blankets. She took them over to her daddy, and put two of them on her. She put her thumb in her mouth, and put on cartoon channel, and sat next to her daddy. _______________________________________________________  
  
"What I tell you," a strong masculure voice said. It appeared to be Vegeta's.  
  
The little girl looked at her daddy,"I sorry, I sorry," she said.  
  
"Watch when you wake up they'll be hot sause on your thumb," he said.  
  
"No daddy I sorry I won't do it again," she said then took her blankets, and started walking to her room. "Daddy doesn't love me," she said running.  
  
When she left the room Vegeta growled infrustration. He looked at the clock and in..........it was midnight exactly. He went up to his room, and got some sleep for the night.  
  
~!~!~!~~~~~!!~~~~~!  
  
The little girl walked down the hall, and afraid of the monsters under her bed she decided to go into Trunks room. She entered his room, and found that he was asleep in his bed. The blankets, the pillows, and even the sheets were off his bed. His legs were hanging off the bed, and his arms were spead above his head as if in a yawn stretch. He was snoring softly.  
  
Bra went over to her brothers bed, and shook him slightly. "Trunks," she whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes sleepily, and sat up rubbing his left eye. "What is it sis," he questioned yawning.  
  
"Can I sleep with you," she pleaded.  
  
"Why," he yawned again.  
  
"Daddy said he would put hot sause on my thumb tomorrow morning, and theres a monster under my bed," she said.  
  
"Fine," he said, lying down, and moving over. She jumped into bed, and lyed down next to him. She was about to put her thumb in her mouth when suddlenly Trunks mummbled. "Nu uh."  
  
"Kay," she wrapped her two blankets around herself, as Trunks put his big comforter around him, and her. "Good night brother," she said closing her eyes.  
  
"Night," he said already half asleep.  
  
~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!  
  
The next morning Vegeta got up around 7:00 since he had to watch the kids, and if he trained he would be banned for quite awhile. He gave in since he needed some much needed rest. Recently, he has gotten sick, and it was really wearing him down.  
  
He took a quick shower, and got dressed. He decided to see if Bra was sucking her thumb. As he was walking into her room, he noticed that she wasn't there.  
  
His next choice was Trunk's room because if she wasn't in hers, and not in his she had to be in his. And, now that you metion it, her ki was in there.  
  
He entered the room, and saw that they both were sleeping in Trunk's bed. Except Trunks was about to fall out, because he was stretched over the edge. He looked to Bra, and was surprised to see that she didn't have her thumb in her mouth. But she still had to learn.  
  
He took a tiny bit of hot sause, and put it on her thumb, and made sure it wasn't noticable. He left the room, to go eat breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
In Trunk's room:  
  
Outside it was a gloomy day. The dark grey puffy clouds covered the sky, and rain poured from them heavily. Now, and then the rain would come down so hard that it made loud noises.  
  
*Pour, Pour, Pour, Pour, Pour, Pour,* suddenly Bra woke up. She looked outside, and saw that the rain was poor heavily. She got a little scared so she hid under Trunk's comforter, and put her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, there was loud scream, and a flash of blue run out of Trunk's room.  
  
Trunks stood up on his bed in a fighting stance ready for anything. When he saw, nor felt any bad presence or anything going on he pulled down his shade of his room, and went back to sleep.  
  
There were loud crys as the little girl went into the refigerator, and pulled out her cup-with-the-lid full of red kool-aid, and began to drink fiercefully. After drinking the whole cup she threw it in the sink, and was about to leave the room when suddenly someone said,"You learned your lesson."  
  
She looked at him, then started to cry. "Its hot. I'm telling mommy. Daddy doesn't love me," she ran out of the room.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and thought, boy that kid is spoiled!' He continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Trunks came into the kitchen, and looked at his dad. "Morning Dad," he greeted.  
  
Vegeta gave a nod of acknowledgement that meant good morning by him. Trunks went into the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk. He took a box of cereal, bowl, and spoon, and sat at the table across from Vegeta. "Dad, you put hot sauce on her thumb."  
  
Vegeta looked at him, and then conitinued to eat breakfast.  
  
*Mom* Go to bed  
  
*Me* But mom I was getting to the best part  
  
*Mom* Now  
  
*Me* Sorry Reader :( .....But I will give you a preview for the next chapter.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Trunks, Goten, you have ten seconds to get out here."  
  
"Did you stop."  
  
"Go to bed." "No." 


End file.
